


Mistletoe

by AngleJoyce



Series: Undertale oneshots (Surface) [22]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphyne-Centric, Alphys/Undyne-centric, Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Mistletoe, Oneshot, Short & Sweet, tumblr drabble, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 01:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13179117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngleJoyce/pseuds/AngleJoyce
Summary: Based onthis prompt!





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this prompt!](https://anglejoyce.tumblr.com/post/169014092604/imagine-your-otp-44)

Alphys had tried not to look up as Undyne was decorating the house for their Christmas party (the whole group would come over), but when Undyne had just placed the sixth mistletoe, Alphys couldn’t help but ask, “Uh, Undyne, sweetie. What…are you doing?”

Undyne flashed a grin, holding one mistletoe above Alphys’s head. “Y'see, I saw this in human media and, well, you’re under a mistletoe–,” she pulled Alphys gently to her feet and close to her, “–and now I am too. And you probably know what to do.”

“Wha–,” Alphys cut off her sentence to giggle softly, shaking her head and smiling. “Oh.”

Undyne looked down at Alphys with a soft grin, cupping one of her cheeks gently. “Having you, and here with me, is the best present I could ever ask for, Alphy. I love you.”

Alphys’s eyes wavered a little, and she covered it up by standing on the tip of her toes to kiss Undyne softly on her lips. “I love you too, Undyne,” she whispered softly. “Thank you.”


End file.
